wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Wigglepedia Fanon: Wiggle Groove (video)
Wiggle Groove is a 1999 video, released first in America, then later in Australia and the UK. It was released in late Winter 1999. Release Dates *'America': 11th May, 1999 *'Australia': 6th June, 1999 *'UK': 8th July, 2000 Plot The Wiggles introduce themselves. *'Song 1': Do the Wiggle Groove It's meal time, and Greg won't eat his broccoli, but wants pasta. Greg was a picky eater because he doesn't like the broccoli but loves pasta instead of green vegetables. The other Wiggles explain how broccoli gives you energy and makes you big and strong. They do that while eating the broccoli. After hearing all the good things about broccoli he's ready to eat but his broccoli is all gone. Anthony offers some pasta. Dorothy and Wags stretch, and tune into an exercise show. The Wiggles talk about how they like to wear different hats. *'Song 2': Hat On My Head Dorothy climbs a ladder to pick some of her red roses in her garden, but the ladder tips over and she's trapped hanging on the top of the rose gate. Greg, Murray, Jeff, and Anthony help Henry the Octopus with shining shoes. Wags hears Dorothy yell for help. The Wiggles and Henry hear it too and head back up. The Wagettes run around in the Wiggles' house. Captain Feathersword teaches them about the pot handles sticking out on the oven. He asks whose fault is it; the Wagettes point to him. The Wagettes hear Dorothy's cry for help and rush outside. Officer Beaples helps them cross the street. The Male Wiggly Group helps Dorothy the Dinosaur down from the rose gate. And they tell her to be careful when she is picking roses next time. *'Song 3': Henry's Underwater Big Band *'Song 4': Look Both Ways *'Song 5': Wave To Wags (Puppet Version) *'Song 6': Dorothy the Dinosaur Captain Feathersword is sailing and invites the viewer to sail along with him. *'Song 7': Go Captain Feathersword, Ahoy! *'Song 8': Wake Up Jeff Medley Mix Up Captain Feathersword announces to Wags he has a new flea powder that shrinks fleas so that they can't eat. Wags insists he doesn't have fleas but Captain sprinkles some on Wags anyway. Wags gets a sneaky idea. Captain shows off the flea powder to the gang, but the Wagette shows up as Wags, and Captain thinks he really messed up. Then the real Wags comes back and gives him a hug. All is forgiven. *'Song 9': John Bradlelum The Wiggles arrive at Wags' house where Dorothy and Wags are getting ready to watch the Fiona Fitbelly show. The Wiggles talk about how important exercise is. Dorothy mentions it's good for your blood. Eating properly is important too. Each Wiggle checks that their brain power is good by doing some simple math (1+1=2, 2+2=4, etc.). They watch the Fiona Fitbelly show. Afterwards, all the Wiggles collapse. Dorothy remarks that too much exercise will make you tired so don't overdo it. She gets everyone to wake up the Wiggles so they can perform their next tune, which also has Dorothy in it! *'Song 10': Move Your Arms Like Henry *'Song 11': Get Ready To Wiggle (Puppet Version) Jeff gets a muffin out of the oven and some juice and is ready to eat, but Hot Pots tells him to wash his hands first, so he goes off to wash his hands. Murray comes by and since his hands are clean, he decides to grab the muffin and leaves. He comes back and right when Jeff is about to drink the juice comes back and he's puzzled because he can't find the muffin. Greg comes to the table and drinks the juice and leaves. Jeff gets a muffin out of Hot Pots and is going to eat, but he sees that there is no juice in the glass he leaves to get more juice. Anthony comes and eats the muffin and leaves. Jeff comes back and he can't find the muffin. *'Song 12': Big Red Car Dorothy recites a poem about being a human girl, but likes being a dinosaur instead. Captain Feathersword tells Wags the Dog that humans are more important than animals. Wags the Dog disagrees. So Captain Feathersword and Wags decide to have a race to see who is faster. 1, 2, 3! Off they go! Captain Feathersword and Wags the Dogs are racing on the sidewalk. Wags finishes first, and Captain follows slowly and panting. Captain acknowledges that dogs can run faster than humans. Wags states that dogs can see better too! Captain doesn't believe it. Wags says he can see Greg coming, but Captain doesn't see him. Then Greg arrives; he’s been jogging. *'Song 13': I Climb Ten Stairs Captain Feathersword and Wags the Dog play catch in an old fashioned film. Each time, Wags catches the ball in his mouth, tosses the ball to Captain, and the Captain gets dog slobber all over his hands. Murray comes with an apple and offers it to Captain Feathersword, but Captain has to go wash his hands first. The Wiggles talk about their favorite foods. *'Song 14': Head, Shoulders, Knees And Toes Dorothy recites a poem about her roses. Captain Feathersword reads something from a pamphlet, and gets worried. He says there's something wrong. Murray arrives with Wags and asks what's the matter. Captain remarks that according to this pamphlet, people who own dogs often look like their dogs. So does that mean he looks like Wags? Murray tells Captain not to worry; he's a human being that does human being things, and Wags is a dog that does doggy things. Dorothy introduces the next song. *'Song 15': A Frog Went A Walking The Wiggles say goodbye Gallery DoTheWiggleGroovetitlecard5.jpg|"Do the Wiggle Groove" MurrayinYourBody.jpg|Murray Henry'sUnderwaterBigBandTootToot!1999titlecard5.jpg|"Henry's Underwater Big Band" GoCaptainFeathersword,Ahoy!TootToot!1999titlecard6.jpg|"Go Captain Feathersword, Ahoy!" WeLikeToSayHello-PuppetVersion.jpg|"Wake Up Jeff Medley Mix Up" GetReadyToWiggle-PuppetVersion.jpg|"Get Ready To Wiggle" JeffinWiggleFood.jpg|Jeff AFrogWentAWalking.jpg|"A Frog Went A Walking" Category:Wigglepedia Fanon Category:Fanmade Category:Fanmade pages Category:Fanmade videos Category:1999